Seraphic
by PineappleIce
Summary: Jack Sparrow finds that he can go anywhere he wants after his death, and where better to go than to James Norrington, the man responsible? Things are about to get interesting... [Sparrington] [discontinued]
1. Introduction

**Seraphic**, by Nicole (PineappleIce/SulliedxUnusual)  
**Pairing:** Sparrington  
**Warnings:** Slash, DMC spoilers, swearing  
**Chapter Rating:** Teen  
**Summary:** Jack Sparrow finds that he can go anywhere he wants after his death, and where better to go than to James Norrington, the man responsible? James is living in Port Royal and finding that life was much lighter on the Black Pearl. When Jack finds him, both their worlds get turned upside down... again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I really, really, really wish I had the power to make Sparrington really happen. As I own nothing at all, I do not.

**Author's Notes:** Should most likely not be starting a new fic, but I can't help myself with this. Not sure how often this is going to be updated. You'd be best adding it to your alerts to keep track. :-) Feedback please!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seraphic  
**Chapter One: Introduction

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain, rain, rain. James Norrington was sick of the bloody rain. All it seemed to do in this blasted town was rain. Ever since Beckett and his bloody East India Trading Company had arrived, the bastards, the weather had been miserable. But that suited his mood just fine. Just fine indeed.

He had expected everything to be wonderful again as soon as he handed that bloody heart over to that pompous bastard Beckett. Now, he wasn't sure why he had thought that. Beckett had lazily informed him that he could eventually be Commodore again, but he was going to have to work for it. Basically, James was Beckett's slave. And he was not bloody happy. He reached for more rum.

He was staying in Beckett's house. It was a tiny, cold room that was always dark and bleak. Beckett did not seem concerned about feeding him, but his wife seemed to have a soft spot for James. She was tiny, plain, quite easily the ugliest woman James had ever seen, but very nice to him. And he appreciated it. Then again, _darling Cutler _did not seem to treat her well. Not that he seemed to care about anyone else anyway. Bastard.

James had thought he might get off the rum as soon as he left Tortuga. But in this cold, cruel new world that was Port Royal gone so, so wrong, rum was often the only thing that could get him through the day. He was using the small wage Beckett was paying him on this drink he had previously regarded as vile. Actually, he still regarded it as vile.

And he still wasn't allowed to wear a bloody wig. Beckett said he had to 'earn it'.

Bastard, bastard, bastard.

James drained the dirty glass of rum, then decided it was time to get some sleep. After all, God only knew how many tasks Beckett would have him doing tomorrow.

As he lay down on the bed, wrapping himself in the thin sheet, he listened to the wind and rain lashing against his window. He closed his eyes and thought, just for a moment, that he missed the free, wonderful time aboard the Black Pearl, the time spent with that eccentric Jack Sparrow.

But it was only for a moment.


	2. An Ally

**Seraphic**, by Nicole (PineappleIce/SulliedxUnusual)  
**Pairing:** Sparrington  
**Warnings:** Slash, DMC spoilers, swearing  
**Chapter Rating:** General/PG  
**Summary:** Jack Sparrow finds that he can go anywhere he wants after his death, and where better to go than to James Norrington, the man responsible? James is living in Port Royal and finding that life was much lighter on the Black Pearl. When Jack finds him, both their worlds get turned upside down... again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Disclaimer:** I really, really, really wish I had the power to make Sparrington really happen. As I own nothing at all, I do not.  
**Author's Notes:** Ah, the second chapter. Sorry about the lack of Jack/James interaction so far but I assure you it is essential to the story. I'm not sure if I want a beta for this or not but if you would like to beta it, just let me know. I'll get back to you if I'm interested in actually having one. Ah, so indecisive. Now... the chapter!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Seraphic  
**Chapter Two: An Ally

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mr Norrington? Mr Norrington?" A low, throaty voice was the first thing James heard the next morning. He woke up reluctantly, his dream already slipping away from him. It had involved the rush of the sea, though there wasn't a lack of water that morning; the rain was still falling heavily. He opened his eyes to see Lady Beckett standing in his doorway, carrying a tray of breakfast.

"Lady Beckett," he said, yawning. "I don't mind you bringing me breakfast, but tell me, do you not have any maids in this house?"

"Of course we do," she replied, clucking her tongue. "Only... Cutler doesn't want them feeding you, since technically you're in his employ too."

James held back the words that threatened to burst free from his mouth and forced a sour smile. He decided it was not a good idea to insult the husband of his only ally. "You are most kind, Lady Beckett," he said, and he really did appreciate it. Personally, he couldn't see why anyone would want to treat him well. He hadn't been such a great person himself. He had stolen the heart of Davy Jones from Jack Sparrow, who had needed it to survive. A funny thought occured to him then; what if Jack Sparrow had died because of his actions? But that was just silly. For months, Sparrow had outran his entire fleet. He was not a man who was about to be wiped away quickly. These thoughts brought a real, true smile to his face, though he wasn't sure quite why.

"I do not mind," she replied softly, coming over to him. "It is nice to have someone to talk to."

"Do you not talk to Lord Beckett?" James asked her, intruiged.

She paused before answering, placing the tray in his lap and pouring some tea into a cup from a small pot. Her tiny hands were white and trembling, as always. Her plain face was dark and unreadable, her large, pale blue eyes staring at his lap. "Not particularly," she said finally.

James did feel terribly sorry for her. She was not attractive, that much was true, but she was pure of heart. Beckett did not deserve someone so kind. Since he had discovered that taking his ugly wife to social events did not earn him a good reputation, he had started taking a woman named Lillian DeFlore. Miss DeFlore was beautiful, easily more so than Elizabeth Swann, whom he had doted on for so long, but quite mean. "There is a dinner at Governor Swann's house tonight, is there not, Lady Beckett?" James asked, partially hoping to get her to talk about Lillian DeFlore, partially wanting to know if there was any horrid jobs Beckett was going to have him doing.

"There is," she said, tucking a stray strand of white-blonde hair behind her ear, and wiping her hands on her red dress.

"Are you looking forward to it?"

"I am not attending," she said, and there was definately a tone of bitterness in her voice. She moved to walk away, before she stopped, obviously deciding to confide in James. He was certain she had nobody else. "Cutler is taking Miss DeFlore."

James had wanted her to confide in him, wanted to remember what it was like to have a true friend again. But now, he was at a loss of words. "I'm sorry."

She walked back over to him and sat down on the bed, staring at her knees. "It's been like this for a long time now. I know I'm not pretty..."

"You are quite a fine lady, if I say so myself," James said with an encouraging smile. She glanced at him.

"Not beautiful, though. And that's all that matters, isn't it? The woman just hangs off the man's arm, smiles at people. What she thinks does not matter. It's her face that does, and mine does not fit." She sniffed, but seemed determined not to cry. "Do not mistake my words, Mr Norrington- I do not love my husband. But I would like respect."

He nodded, reached out and placed a comforting hand on her tiny shoulder. "I understand, Lady Beckett. But, pray tell, why did you marry him if you do not love him?"

"My parents could not find a man to take me as his wife. At the time, Cutler owed them a large favour." She laughed grimly. "You can guess the rest." She looked to the window, then back to James. "Thank you for listening. I must go now. Cutler asked me to tell you to go to his study after breakfast."

"As you wish, Lady Beckett," James said, nodding formally.

She rose and headed to the door. Her hand had closed around the brass handle when she turned around, her thin lips curved slightly. "And I'd have a shave if I were you, Mr Norrington." Then she nodded her head and left.

James smiled to himself as he sipped his tea, feeling his stubble with his thumb. He had actually grown quite attached to his beard, but there was no place for it here, so now he shaved often. That was another thing that had started to irk him. Before, as in before going to Tortuga and running into Jack Sparrow, having a clean-shaven face and seeing everyone around you with one was something he regarded as perfectly normal. Now, it irritated him.

He had to admit to himself, he was a changed man. He wasn't sure what exactly had changed him. Tortuga? The Pearl? Or something else? He might have pondered it if something hadn't caught his eye at that moment. Something that shocked him, definately something he didn't expect to see on his bedroom floor. It was something he hadn't seen in a long time, something he hadn't even seen on it's owner in a long time.

He placed the tray down carefully and slid out of bed, the chill air making the hairs on his legs stand up. He went over to it and picked it up, shocked at how warm it felt, how solid in his hands. He might have thought he had mistaken it for something else if it didn't smell so strongly of salt and spices.

"Mr Norrington!" Beckett's cold voice rang through the house. "Hurry up, if you please!"

James muttered under his breath and looked back at the item in his hands. So strange... but there wasn't time to dwell on it now. He ran a hand back through long, brown hair and wondered where his clothes were. He went over to his bed, still stunned with shock and confusion as to how it had got to be on his bedroom floor. He blinked, before placing Captain Jack Sparrow's hat on the pillow.


End file.
